Letters to an Angel
by X-Nami-Chan
Summary: George misses Fred. So, what does he do? Why, he writes a letter of course! But...this he did not expect!  -Post DH-


"George, it'll help you feel better."

That's what Ronald, my younger brother, had told me. It had been a week since the death of my twin brother, Fred Weasley, and, well, let's just say I wasn't taking it very well. Then again, nor was anyone else.

Percy and Bill refused to talk to anyone. Not even Mum or Dad. Charlie simply stayed in his home, not even bothering to come out to train his dragons. Ronald, being the subborn git he is, tried to act as though he wasn't affected, although we could all tell he was hurting. Ginny stayed locked in her room, only coming out a couple times a day, to eat dinner and use the restroom.

Mum refused to look at me. When I ask why, she simply said that it was just too odd, not seeing Fred by my side. I simply nodded to her, my eyes shut, in complete understanding. I wouldn't want to look at me if I was her, either.

"How could a dumb thing like that help, Ron? It's not like he can see it! I'll write it, store it away, and find it later, and it'll just hurt!"

"George! I wrote one! I felt loads better! And, if you're so worried about finding it later, then rip it up like I did with mine! It'll at least let you get your feelings out." With that, Ron sighed, patting my back, and slowly cloing the door to our, erm, my, room.

The parchment on the desk seemed to be screaming my name. I sighed, sliding off of our- I really need to stop doing that- my bed, and making my way towards the desk. Sitting down, I took out a quill, a bottle of ink, and began to write my heart out.

iFred.

It's only been a week. I know, odd, right? We all miss you very much. It's so odd, not having a face identical to mine pounce on me to wake me up in the mornings. I miss pulling pranks at breakfast, too. Those were always the best.

The family...isn't doing good. We're falling apart, Fred. Mum won't look at me. She says I remind her too much of you. Sometimes, she blames it on the fact that it's painful to see me without you. I understand her. I can't even look in the mirror, anymore.

How are things with you? Blimey, why am I even writing this? It's not like you can respond. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It's my fault. It should have been me. I've failed you as a brother, haven't I, Fred?

The important thing is, you're with Dumbledore, Snape, Dobby, Tonks, Lupin..heh, that's a party, eh? Just...try to get them to lighten up, espically Snape and Lupin. And, please Fred, don't let Snape harm you..I'd hate to have to come up there!/i At this point, I was sobbing, tears falling freely onto the semi-yellow parchment, the water droplets smearing my words. I forced out a fake chuckle, which turned into a real sob.

iI miss you, Fred. Gods, I miss you so much. Nothing's the same. Pranks aren't fun. Life isn't fun. Weasley's Wizards Wheezes is...boring. Sure, people are still pouring in...Ron's taking over in my place (and yours, too, I guess...) for the time being; Until I'm able to stand up without falling to my knees, screaming and crying for my brother to come home. When are you going to come home, Fred? I need you. Mum and Dad needs you. Ron and Ginny need you. Gods, we all need you. Fred, stop this. Come home..please?

I think about you all the time, you know...You're always on my mind. Mum think's I've gone bloody mental. Comin' up here to see me sitting on our ol' bed, talking away to you, as if you were still here. I think I made her cry the other day at breakfast, too. I really didn't mean to, Fred. Merlin, I didn't mean to! I...I ask for you to pass me the butter...I...it's not that I forgot or anything. It..it was just force of habit. You know that, right?

Why did you leave, Freddie? The nights are cold. I miss having someone to hug up to. The mornings...I always wake up, expecting to see you beside me...It hurts./i

I looked over to the window. The moon was shining dully in the dark sky, twinkling stars surrounding it. I sighed, rolling up the parchment. I walked over to our old bed, ready for another restless night.

I awoke the next morning, with intentions of finishing my letter. I stretched, yawning. Another dream about Fred-nothing unusal, nor was the sweat. It had been this way for a few nights, now.

My bare feet touched the cool, hardwood floor, sending a slight shiver through my body. Mum really needed to turn the heat on. I walked over to the desk, but...my letter. Where was it?

I looked around the room. Perhaps I had simply sleptwalked again, and placed it elsewhere? Ah, on the bed. How did I not notice that, sooner? I grabbed it, moving it back to it's place on the table.

Upon opening it, though, was not the words I had written the previous night.

iGeorgie

I know. Time really does fly. I miss you all, too. Every bloody day. I'm sorry, Georgie. I really am. I never meant to leave you. I'm sorry.

Tell mum not to worry, George. I'm alright. I miss you all, but I'm pulling through. Can you all do that for me? Can you all pull through this as a family? Can you all be strong?

I'm doing...as good as can be expected, I suppose. I miss you, and mum, and everyone else. But Merlin, George, I miss you so much. You haven't failed anyone, Georgie. I promise. It was just...a freak accident...

Haha, yeah. It's a party, alright. No worries, I've gotten them to lighten up some. As much as two old gits can lighten up, at least.

Georgie, can you promise me something? Promise me that you'll try. Promise me that you'll try to smile, that you'll try to laugh. Promise me that for every fake wand sold, you'll think of me. Promise me that for every firework set off, you'll remember that day at Hogwarts. Promise me, Georgie, that for everytime you feel the wind, you'll think of my warm embrace?

I would love to come home, Georgie. Gods, I want to. But..I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

You're always on my mind, too. I'm sorry to hear that. But...why do that to yourself, Georgie? You know it's not healthy. You're just repressing feelings that way. You need to let me go.

I'm sorry. I do embrace you every single night, George. You mean you don't feel it? My body may be gone, but..my soul, my spirit, is still here. I'm standing next to you as you read this. But..you can't feel me; can't see me; can't hear me...that's what hurts. I try to talk to you. You can't hear me. I touch you, but you can't feel it. I'm sorry. I wish I could fix it. I wish you could see the smiles, the longing glances, the waves...everything. I love you, Georgie.

With love, magic, and mischief,

-Fred W./i

I looked down at the simple roll of parchment in my hands, wondering how it had gotten there, wondering if this was all just some sick joke. It had to be. It just had too. But...that was, in fact, Fred's handwriting.

I sat down at the desk once more, pulling out a smaller piece of parchment.

iFred,

I promise.

With Love, magic, and mischief,

-George W./i

I heard the door open. Ron entered. He must have been standing there for a few minutes. "R-Ron."

"Do you understand now, George? Do you understand what I meant by 'it'll make you feel better?'"

"He..."

"He'll write back. He wrote me one, too."


End file.
